What is the remainder when (99)(101) is divided by 9?
Answer: Notice that when we divide (99)(101) by 9, we get $\frac{99\cdot101}{9}=11\cdot101$. The quotient is an integer and there is no remainder, so (99)(101) is a multiple of 9 and the remainder is $\boxed{0}$.

OR

We notice that $99\cdot101=99\cdot100+99=9999$. We can easily see that 9999 is divisible by 9, as the division results in 1111 with a remainder of 0. Alternatively, a number is divisible by 9 if the sum of its digits is a multiple of 9. In this case, the sum of the digits in 36, a multiple of 9, so 9999 is a also a multiple of 9. That means the remainder when it is divided by 9 is $\boxed{0}$.